


A Fun Time (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Smut, sixtynine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Uta’s girlfriend has a new idea to try.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul) / OC, Uta (Tokyo Ghoul) / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 7





	A Fun Time (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working off of my own list of kink for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 8: Sixty Nine

Uta kissed along his lover’s thigh. She was so sweet and made him feel amazing to be with. They were in her bedroom now and she was panting loudly at the feeling of his mouth on her body. She gripped his hair and gave it a tug. 

“Uta...wait, wait…” She panted. 

The ghoul was quick to look up and pull away. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. 

“No, no baby. There’s just something I want to try.” She murmured and cupped his cheek, “I wanna go down on you while you go down on me~” 

Uta grinned widely and licked his lips, “I like the way you think.” He purred. 

He lay back on the bed and she moved atop him, straddling his face. She liked her lips as she stroked his already hard cock. She smirked as he moaned. She loved that she could bring him such pleasure. 

He grasped her hips and pulled her down towards his mouth and licked a thick stripe up her cunt. She moaned his name loudly before she leaned in and licked up his shaft. She loved the way he tasted. 

His tongue continued his ministrations as she began to suckle his head and stroke his shaft. She moaned around him and sucked him deeper as he buried his tongue deep inside of her. She loved it. She moaned his name around his cock and sucked harder. He groaned at the feeling of the vibrations of her mouth on his cock. It was always amazing. 

Their mouths worked masterfully on each other, knowing exactly how to please the other. 

Uta had his tongue buried deep inside of her and was stroking her inner walls with his strong, skilled appendage. His thumb moved to play with her tender button as she moaned more. He wanted her to cum. He needed her to cum. The taste of her orgasm was always so intoxicating. If there was something better than human carnage it was his girlfriend’s orgasm. 

She sucked him harder bobbing her head as she moaned around him. She loved how heady and strong his flavor was. And how he felt in her mouth. The heavy, perfect feeling of her ghoul boyfriend’s cock on her tongue. 

Their mouths worked over each other perfectly. And soon a loud moan broke from Salacia’s throat as she came in a gush over his tongue. She sucked harder bringing Uta over the edge deep in her mouth and she drank each spurt down before pulling off of him. 

She rolled off of him and smiled up at him as her head rested on the opposite end of the bed. She licked her lips. 

“Well, did you like my idea?” She purred. 

“Damn right I did.” He laughed and smirked, “I hope you can handle more tonight babe, cause I’m not done with you yet.” He purred.


End file.
